FlameWind of change
by bibijammie
Summary: Kazuma and Ayano are engaged and enjoy their new life to the fullest. But when they come back from a holiday a horrid scene awaits them...
1. Chapter 1

**Ayano and Kazuma are engaged. They are on a holiday with Ren and when they come back something horrible awaits them...**

Ayano Pov

I smiled to myself as I woke up and looked at the sleeping figure beside me. He was so sweet when he was asleep, since he was such a pervert when he was awake! I got up and opened up the curtains. What a beautiful and sunny day. We went on a holiday for a week, it was the most expensive hotel in the country. Of course my dad paid for it. It was a gift to our engagment. It was beautiful, we spent most of the time on the beach. I loved the beach here. The sea was azure and swimming in it was so relaxing. I got sad when I realized that we would leave tommorow already.

I went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When I came back Kazuma was still asleep.

Geez.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Nee-sama! Let's go and eat breakfast! You two are late!"

"We are coming."

Again we would probably miss the hotels stunning breakfast just because of Kazuma's laziness.

I shaked him heavily.

"Kazuma! Get up! We are going to miss breakfast!"

"Huh? Screw that I want to sleep some more."

"Kazumaa! Get up!"

"Hmmm...I don't want to..." he turned around and groaned.

I gave him an angry look.

He smirked at me. What was it now.

"Hmmm you're just wearing a towel..."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I got up and took my clothes out of the closet.

"I don't care if you starve I am going to eat breakfast with Ren now."

"Okay. But please get dressed in this room."

"Forget it you jerk!" I yelled as I went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

What a pervert!

When I was ready I went out to greet Ren.

"Morning Nee-sama!" he said with a bright smile and hugged me.

"Morning Ren." I smiled back.

"Where is Nii-sama?" he asked disappointed.

"He is still asleep."

"What? Why didn't you wake him up?"

"I tried my best. You know how stubborn her can be."

"Ah, too bad they have his favorite food there today..."

"Oh is it?"

"Yep, I will go back and try to wake him up."

"Don't do that! If you go he wont have the chance to regret the decision he made!"

"Nee-sama! I can't do something like that!"

"Ren! One has to learn from mistakes!"

"Nee-sama!"

"I wont allow you!"

I pulled Ren by his shirt and dragged him to the dining hall.

"Hey! Nee-sama! That's not fair!"

"It's his fault for oversleeping every single day."

"But!"

"No more buts,let's enjoy ourselves and forget about that lazy ass."

"Nee-sama!"

I stuffed as much food inside me as possible. And for a dessert I got some chocolate cake! Awww this was seriously the best! Kazuma will regret this for sure! That stupid idiot.

When I turned around I couldn't believe my eyes.

Kazuma was standing infront of me! In his hands I spotted a few dishes with food on them. That jerk! I wanted him to miss this!

"Yo." he said lazily.

"Nii-sama! I am happy that you finally came, they have your favorite food here!"

"Yeah I noticed that...pretty cool."

He sat down, while I looked at him pissed off.

"Ayano, what's wrong? If you don't like the food here, give it to me..."

He said as he took the dish away from me. I stood up and took it out of his hand violently.

"Idiot!" I yelled. All the people in the hall were looking at us. I blushed and giggled.

"Gosh. Ayano you embrass us."

"What did you say? You are the one embarrassing us, being late for breakfast everyday."

He sighed.

"Calm down princess. Today is our last day."

"Yeah nee-sama, nii-sama let's enjoy our last day to the fullest!"

"So, what are you guys planning to do?"

"How about a ride?"

"No."

"You just want to go swimming, don't you?"

"Of course, it's the best thing to do here."

"Well Ren are you fine with that?"

"Yeah! It will be fun!"

"Let's go then."

"Let me eat up atleast!"

"It's your fault for being late!"

"Go on and get into the bikini I will finish this first."

"You better hurry!" I took Ren's hand and ran to my room.

"Nee-sama! Where are you taking me? My room is down there!" I dragged him into my room and pushed him on the bed violently.

"HECK! Why did he get his favorite food!" I shouted as I pulled out my bikini brutally.

"Idiot! He didn't deserve that! He should just have experied the feeling of regret! So that he would learn from his mistakes!"

"Nee-sama can I..?"

"And then that face he put on as if nothing is wrong!"

I started to pull down my skirt.

"Nee-sama!" Ren yelled, turning away.

I looked up and was surpirsed to see the young boy sitting on my bed.

What the hell? Did he snuck in here to peek on me? I grapped him by his collar.

"REN! What the hell are you doing here? I am trying to change, so get out already!" I yelled as I pushed him out of the room.

Ren's Pov

Geez, just what is wrong with her? She seems to be pissed off again...I hope she wont spoil today's mood though. It is our last day after all. I went into my room to get changed.

No one's Pov

The rest of the day was spent on the beach. The three played and teased with each other until dawn. When it got dark they went to a noble restaurant and ate something.

"Ayano, restrain yourself." Kazuma commented, watching her shoving food into her month.

"Shut up, I am hungry as hell from today's playing around, besides that it's the last day we are going to get this restaurant's food." Ayano answered.

Ren smiled gently.

Kazuma took a sip of wine and looked into the sky filled with stars.

"Did you enjoy our pre honeymoon, Ayano?"

"Huh?" she looked up surprised.

"Yeah I really did, it was a lot of fun..." she replied with a smile.

"Me too." he smiled back.

"What about you Ren? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah a lot! Being with you two is always fun!"

Back home...

The three were exhausted from the long journey and were already looking forward to relax. But things didn't turn out as they planned...

Ayano's Pov

I opened the door to our mansion and was surpirsed that no one was there. It was late already, but actually the guards were still supposed to be standing infront of the gates. Maybe father didn't feel the need for them today..maybe he wanted to welcome us with a surprise party. This would be so much like him. Even if he seemed strict from the outside, he was a very sensitive man inside. Mom always told me that, and she was right. I smiled and continued walking as I opened the door to the meeting room were I wanted to greet my father, whom I missed all this time, with a big hug. When I realized what the picture infront of me was I started screaming hysterically.

"Ayano...what's wrong?" I heard Kazuma's voice asked worried as he rushed into the room. His eyes widened as he saw my father's chopped off head and his lifeless body which was covered wth blood.

"Ayano...calm down..." he said, his voice shaking from the shock. Ren came into the room and started to cry.

"Uncle Jugo! Who did this to you! Jugo-sama! Please wake up!" He cried, hugging the old man's lifeless body.

"Father! Father!" Seeing Ren's tears I also started to cry, pushed Kazuma away and rushed to my father's side.

"Father!" I hugged his body.

Why? Why? Who the hell did this? Why did someone kill a honest and polite person like him! He never did anything wrong! He always tried to make others happy! Why did he have to die?

**Jugo-sama! :( Pls review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews! Sorry for the late update but I've had to think this through several times. I hope I won't disappoint you with this. Have fun reading and pls review!**

Ayano, who just witnessed the murder of her beloved father was still screaming and crying in aniexty.

"Ayano, I know it's hard but please calm down!" Kazuma said while wipping off her tears gently.

She looked at him with eyes full of pain and sorrow.

"I swear I will find the one who killed dad! I will kill him. I will definetely kill him!" She cried.

Kazuma wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. He let go after she calmed down a bit and gave Ren a nod.

Kazuma disappeard into another room while Ren stayed at Ayano's side and held her hand. Ren was also crying, he couldn't believe someone murdered Jugo. He was always nice to everyone, he would help whenever anyone was in trouble. Yet why did someone have a grudge against him and killed him?

Kazuma took out his phone and dailed Kirika's number.

It was late and he hoped he wouldn't disturbe her, well such a thing shouldn't be a bother, she probably was used to it since she was a detective.

Kirika laid in her bed and was sound asleep when she heard the annoying sound of her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" Her sleepy voice said.

"Hi Kirika, It's me Kazuma, sorry to call this late but something horrible happened and we need your help."

"What happened?" She asked, still with the same sleepy voice.

"Jugo was murdered."

As she heard this words she instantly sat up, she was shocked and couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Jugo? "

"Yes. Ayano is depressed and in a rage, saying she wants to kill the one who did this."

"You must stop her."

"I certainly will. If there is anyone allowed to kill this person than that should be me."

"Kazuma!"

"Sorry Kirika, but it has to be done. More importently, when can you come to the scene?"

"We will get there by tommorow morning."

"Time?"

"6am."

"I hate to get up that early."

"You are like that even when something like this happened..."

"One always has to pretend happiness when actually being sad, that's the only way some people can continue living."

"What did he mean? Was he still unhappy with his life? Even though now that he had Ayano by his side?" She thought.

"I will see you tommorow then Kirika."

"Okay, seeyou."

"Jugo-san. I could always rely on him. He was kind and helpful to everyone around. Why was he killed?" Kirika thought as tears ran down her cheecks.

"Nee-sama!" Ren cried out holding Ayano tightly.

"Ren. We will avenge his death. Don't worry." Ayano assured strocking his blonde soft hair.

"I think we should all get some sleep now..." Kazuma suggested.

Ayano stood up in a rage.

"What the hell are you talking about? How am I supposed to sleep after something like that? And we don't know if the murderer is actually hiding somewhere in here!"

"I think we could have easily sensed that."

"Whatever. I won't go to bed. I can't. I won't be able to sleep from now on. I won't be able to sleep, eat...I want my dad back! Kazuma bring him back! Please Kazuma!" The actually always so strong Ayano suddenly fell to her knees and held Kazuma's legs. Kazuma felt bad, he couldn't do anything for her... Even though she was so sad, there was nothing he could do to make her happy. When looking at Ren's face more pain flow through his body. Later on that pain changed into anger. No matter what Kirika or the police says, someone like that has to be eraesed. If he gets to find the culprit, he wouldn't let him get away.

The three of them suddenly went silent after hearing footsteps.

Ayano's eyes widened. She summoned Enraiha and shielded Ren from whatever was to come. Kazuma stood before the two protective.

"How nice. If he is really still in here I'd get to kill that bastard right now." He thought.

As the footsteps got closer Ren got more and more nervous, Ayano got angrier and more fired up and Kazuma got more blood thirsty. Suddenly the person turned on the lights.

"Father?" Ren asked relieved.

"I heard what happend." Genma said.

"Tzz. " Kazuma sighed, turning away so not to look his father in the eyes.

"Jugo-san." Genma said while sitting beside Jugo.

"Don't act like you're sad." Kazuma snapped.

"Stop talking nonsense Kazuma. He was my cousin. I loved him a lot."

"As if you even know what that word means..."

Genma got up with an angry look and his fists clenched.

"Stop it you two! How can you fight at a time like this! Dad just died! He was murdered by someone we need to find and kill as soon as possible! In order to do that all of us need to work together!" Ayano yelled.

Kazuma didn't like this, he hated it. But he would do it, just this once, for Ayano. And for Ren.

"Ayano, I have an idea who the murderer might be." Genma suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Takuma Fugo."

"Again blaming wind magic users huh?" Kazuma snapped.

"He has a strong grudge against us Kannagi's." Genma added.

"But wouldn't the one they'd rather want to kill be you old man? Jugo always tried to stop the discrimination against the Fuga clan, there is no motive at all."

"I can't believe it either. Jugo tried his best in saving the Fuga clan. It couldn't be anyone from..." Ren said but was interuppted by his strict father.

"Ren, leave this to the adults. I know and respect the great power you have, but don't comment on something like that."

"I am sorry father."

"Hmph."

"What happened to the guards?" Genma asked.

"They might have been drugged, since all of them laid on the floor back in the yard." Ayano replied.

"Why did they went their when they had to protect the gates?"

"I don't know."

"Kirika will investigate tommorow, so let's call it a day for now."

"Even you say that Ojisan..."

"Ayano, nothing can be done now. Remember your father for the great man he was and continue this household in his name. You are now the head of the Kannagi family. You can't be weak and a crybaby. You need to protect everyone here from now on."

"I know."

"That old man, what the hell was he saying in a situation like that?" Kazuma said to himself annoyed, but he wouldn't comment on it out loud yet since he didn't want to upset Ayano anymore.

"Okay. Then I'll be in bed..." Ayano said sadly as she went towards her room.

"Wait Ayano." Kazuma said, following her.

"Father, what if the murderer is still in here?"

"We would have sensed him by now if that was to be the case."

"Kazuma said that too, but...what if he is able to hide his presence?"

"I don't think so. Let's go to bed. "

Ayano was about to close the door to her room when Kazuma quickly stepped inside.

"Ayano, listen. Don't take serious notice of my old man's words. Even if you're the head of the Kannagi family. It's okay to be sad. It's only natural to be sad if your loved ones die. I can fully understand your pain Ayano. You don't need to fight the murderer. Just rest for now. I will take care of anything." Kazuma assured as he held her in his arms and ran his hand down her long soft hair.

"Kazuma...Kazuma...I can't take this!" She started to cry hard. He had never seen her crying this much infront of him before. But seeing her like that gave him the feeling that she indeed needed his protection, even though she once said she wouldn't, she surely did.

"Kazuma...I...I...I am scared.." His eyes widened by hearing these words.

"It's ok...I will protect you Ayano..."

"Kazuma! I want dad to come back! I can't believe he died! We should have stayed here! If we wouldn't have went on that stupid holiday he would probably still be alive! Our selfishness is the reason for his dead!"

"Stop talking nonsense Ayano! Your father wanted us to go on that holiday! We could also have been to a restaurant or on a mission while that happened! Don't be silly you stupid girl!"

"Kazuma..."

"I know how hard it's on you princess, I really do, but please calm yourself down. We should rest for now. We will definetely avenege your fathers dad. I promise."

Her eyes, which were still filled with tears started to shine again. It made his heart feel at ease. He didn't want her to suffer as much as he did when loosing the person he loves the most. He would try anything to cheer her up, even if it will become tough.

The two changed into their night clothes and went to bed. Ayano held Kazuma's hand. "Please don't let go,okay?"

He nodded with a gentle smile and strocked her head.

" I actually prefer her this fragile once in a while..." He thought. She finally fell asleep, still holding his hand. Kazuma was still awake. He was thinking about who could be behind Jugo's murder. As everyone already said, he couldn't think of anyone who had a grudge against kind and generous Jugo. So the only reason for doing something like that could be that the culprit had a grudge against some other Kannagi...maybe Genma. It was very likely that someone would hate him. It could be that the murderer mistook Jugo for Genma. Or maybe he killed him to hurt Genma mentally. Indeed that made more sense. But it hadn't to be Genma the grudge was against, he realized that it could likely be him too. He swore to himself that he would kill off the culprit no matter what. For his sake and for Ayano's sake. And of course for Jugo. Kazuma had to admit that he was greatly found of Jugo.

"Tommorow Kirika and the police are going to investigate...we will find out more by tommorow..." He thought as he fell asleep.

When Genma woke up he looked at the watch next to his bed. It read 3.39. He felt the urge to go to the bathroom and sleepily got up. Ren was sleeping peacefully next to him. Even he was scared and didn't want to sleep alone in his own room. Maybe it was also because if something was to happen, he wanted to protect his father.

As Genma went to the bathroom, he heard some steps. He hadn't turned the light on, not wanting to wake anyone else.

"Kazuma, is that you?" He asked.

He realized not turning on the lights was a bad idea and turned them on. When he looked around no one was there. He couldn't feel any presence either.

"Whoever you are, come out. I will make you pay for what you did to Jugo."

"Oh? Are you?" A female childish sounding voice suddenly asked.

"What? Just a kid? And a girl too?" He thought.

"How rude you are ojisan, greeting guests like that..."

"I don't remember ever inviting you here."

"Hmmm, you might not know me, but I am sure _he _ does!"

"He? Whom are you talking about?"

"The worthless child you produced."

"Stop playing around and come out already!" Genma yelled sending fire balls into the direction the voice was coming from. They were lit off instantly.

"What?" Genma asked confused.

Never was anyone able to block his attacks that fast and without any effort.

"This is a powerful one." Genma thought.

"What's wrong ojisan? Are you already done? " The girlish voice said mockingly.

"Like hell I am! Show yourself!" Genma yelled.

At the same time Ren woke up from the yell and stretched. He looked at his side.

"Father?"

"!" Genma screamed in agony and Ren instantly got up to check out what happened.

"Father! Father!" He called while running through the floor.

At the same time Kazuma and Ayano, who were sleeping upstairs, were woken up by Genma's scream.

"This is uncle's voice!" Ayano panicked.

"Yeah I know, I will check on him."

"Wait! I am coming with you!"

The two ran downstairs as fast as they could and couldn't believe their eyes.

Ren was sitting next to Genma's lifeless body. He was pretty beaten up and his face was barely recognizeable.

"You-you-you bastardssssssss!" Kazuma shouted clenching his fists. Ayano collapsed to the ground and started to cry while she held Ren tight to comfort him. Before Kazuma knew his eyes changed to red again and he was ready to destroy anything and anyone.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Pls review and tell me your thoughts! **

**P.S. sorry again for the late update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to ella2000 and saaya132 for the kind reviews! **

**I hope you enjoy this chap! Pls review and tell me what you think! :D**

**I am sorry that I don't update fast, but I am working on two other stories and I also have to do a lot of studying and I work part time too. I am so sorry, but please bear with me! **

While the crying Ren and the shocked Ayano still sat on the floor and starred frightened at Genma's corpse, Kazuma used his wind magic to break a few walls, shouting.

"Come out you coward! Fight me right now!"

No answer.

"Fuck you! Why are you hiding like some coward instead of just showing yourself and fight?"

No answer.

"You pathetic little coward! Just come out!"

Still no answer.

Kazuma panted heavily, sweat drops running down his face. Ayano stood up and hugged him, something she so rarely did.

"Ka-zu-ma...don't...don't die..."

Hearing that his eyes widened. He shoock her heavily.

"Idiot! Stop saying such things! You know that I told you that I won't let anyone kill me!"

"I know but...maybe...we should just run." Ren interupted.

"Ren..." Ayano sighed.

"Maybe we should just run..." the young boy repeated.

"NO! We need to avange Jugo's and Father's murder first!" Kazuma yelled. Ren was surpirsed, this was the first time, since Kazuma returned, that he called their dad "father" instead of "old man".

"So he loved him a lot after all..." The blonde boy thought, with tears still in his eyes.

"But Kazuma is right, we won't let them kill us. We will be able to find them and then make them pay for what they did to dad and uncle Genma."

"Nee-sama...I don't want to loose anymore people dear to me! That's why I just want to run! "

"I will use my contrator power and try to find out where the bastard is hiding, meanwhile you too be wary."

"Got it." The two replied.

Ayano and Ren looked around, they couldn't see anyone, nor could they feel any presence. That person definetely must be able to hide it's presence, otherwise they would have noticed it by now, since he must have been hiding here all the time!

"I can't let my emotions interfere now, I will use all the strength left inside me to kill this bastard first, after that I can cry...even though it's hard...I have to try..." Ayano whispered to herself, she tried so hard to hold her tears back. She just couldn't believe that she would never get to see that caring smile of her father again, never being hugged my him again, never being scolded by him again...never laughing about silly jokes with him again...

"Why? Why did that happen...Dad...I love you...I love you so much..." She said in her heart, remembering all the nice times she spent with her father. That time would never come back. She would have to live without him forever.

On the other hand Ren still continued to cry, even though his father was very strict, he loved Ren and Kazuma from the bottom of his heart. Ren knew that very well, it was just that he, similar to Kazuma, could never express such feelings. Ren was more like his mother, who was very caring and openly showed her feelings. Even though she did nothing to try and stop Genma from throwing Kazuma out, mainly because she was disappointed that her son was so weak, she continued to support him atleast with money. She always thought of him, Ren sometimes found her sitting in Kazuma's room, talking to him, as if he was there. Two years after Kazuma was thrown out, she died. It was very hard on Ren, and now that he also lost his father...he felt like he was all alone. Even though that wasn't true, since he still had Kazuma and Ayano, he felt like he needed a more mature person at his side too. But that wasn't just it, it was because he lost his father, whom he loved so so much that he couldn't stop being sad. He knew he had to concentrate to beat the enemy now, but quite honestly, he didn't believe in a victory. If that person already was able to kill off Jugo and Genma, two of the strongest magic users in history, without much effort, what chance did Ayano, Ren and Kazuma have against him? Ren felt it, he sensed how they would probably get killed within a few minutes, he felt guilty, because after all, he could never protect the ones he loved. Even though that was always his dream.

After about an hour, Kazuma came back. He flew around the whole estate to look for the enemy, without any luck.

"Crap." He spat, ramming his fist into the wall. It was only natural that he would be angry, since he never had any problems finding enemies.

"Kazuma. " Ayano suddenly stated.

"Hmm?" Kazuma asked, turning around to look at her heart broken face.

"Why do you think that person attacks us?"

"There are many people who have a grudge against the Kannagi's, aren't there"?

"But...but they wouldn't be able to kill dad or uncle Genma!" she yelled in disbelief.

"I thought about a lot of possibilities. And it actually could be that I am the one at fault for all this. I know you will hate me if that was true Ayano, but..."

"What are you talking about! There probably are a lot of people who have a grudge against you since you slaughtered so many already! But who the hell would be able to beat dad and Genma?"

"Ayano, sadness changes into anger, and then into hate. People would do anything to pay their enemies back for what they did. I know that because it was the same for me. When Erwin killed Tsui-Ling I trained so hard, to kill him off. That fucking bastard who stole all my happiness. Also, of course, I trained to beat father, once in life I wanted to be stronger than him. And I suceeded. The person who is after us, probably became stronger, he maybe is even stronger then the three of us togetether now. That's also why I think, that you two should just leave, I will finish him off with my own hands, no matter what it takes."

"No way Kazuma! I have to be the one to kill him!"

"Ayano, don't be stupid, this is not a game."

"Avenging my fathers dad obviously isn't a game!" She yelled.

"Fucking hell Ayano, don't you get it? The enemy is very powerful and I won't be able to protect the two of you when he attacks. And you two are probably way too weak to face him!"

Ayano looked down. She knew this was true, but she didn't want to hear it.

Suddenly Kazuma's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"It's me Kirika, are you up yet? I will arrive at the mansion within two minutes."

Oh. It was already this late.

"Yeah I am. Father was just killed." Kazuma said, in a cold tone.

"What?" Kirika said shocked, tears already streamed down her face, not believing what she just heard.

"Yeah..." Kazuma replied, emotionless.

"This...this is..."

"I am counting on you." Kazuma said coldly and hung up.

Once again he tried to act like a tough guy even though his heart was being ripped apart.

"Is Kirika coming?" Ayano asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, alongside with the police, to investigate."

Kazuma went off to the gates to let Kirika inside, she looked around, were the still uncounsicous bodies of the guards laid.

"Why the hell are they still asleep?" A cop asked confused.

"Maybe they are not alive anymore." Kazuma replied, emotionless.

Kirika looked around and ordered one group of investigators to investigate on the guards. She then went in, the first thing she saw was Jugo's chopped off head in the meeting room. It looked at her, having an emotionless expression on his face.

She went over to it. She gently ran her fingers down his face.

"Jugo-sama. I will miss you..." She said, trying hard to hold back her tears. This woman had seen many deaths, they never touched her as much as the deaths of people close to her though.

She ordered another unit of cops to investigate at the crime scene in the meeting room. Then, they finally went over into the hall, were Genma's body was.

"Is? Is this really Genma?" Kirika burst out in disbelief, looking at his badly beaten up body.

"Doesn't look like anyone else to me." Kazuma coldly replied, inside he was crying.

"Genma." Kirika gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Ayano and Ren looked at her with wide eyes.

"Kirika-sama, so you were in love with father?" Ren asked curious.

"I was. The two of us wanted to get married. But we were worried that you might wouldn't have accepted me."

The four went silent for a while, all starring at Genma's lifeless body.

"I wish I could have heard those words coming out of his month again..:" Kirika quietly said. Kazuma looked at her, he recalled this feeling. He felt the same way when he lost his beloved Tsui-Ling. It was the worst feeling. He could feel for Kirika and went over to her, suddenly hugging her. Ayano's eyes widened, as she attempted to go over to Kazuma to scold him, Ren held her back, simply pulling on her shirt and shaking his head. She thought about it again and stepped back.

"This was no time for such things. After all, all of us feel awful pain right now. Kazuma just hugs Kirika because he feels sorry for her." Ayano thought, her eyes shifting from Kirika in Kazuma's arms and Genma's corpse.

As Kazuma let go of Kirika, a sword went right through her stomach and she was lifted up into the air by something that wasn't visible.

Kirika cried in agony, blood running down her body.

"Where are you?" Kazuma yelled, flying up to where Kirika was. He throw blades of wind at the invisible object that held Kirika, but all of his attacks were simply blocked. Ayano send fireballs flying at it, which were also blocked. The same thing happened when Ren used the golden flame.

Kazuma tried to free Kirika from the invisible beings grip.

"It's allright Kirika, I will get you out of here." He said to calm her down. But in truth, he didn't know whether he would really be able to save her.

He felt a strong power that would prevent him from even touch the invisible being.

"Just what the hell is this!" He thought, he never felt such a great power before.

It was simply outstanding.

He tried hard to get a hold of the beings grip but was eventually hit in the stomach by something invisible. It was so strong, that it even made the contractor fly against the wall. He got up instantly and activated his contract once again. He flew up to Kirika while Ayano stroke at the being with Enraiha. It was no use, the being blew Ayano away and she was became uncounsicous from the poweful attack. Ren rushed to her side, checking her pulse. When he made sure that she was fine he decided to hit the being with his golden flame again, but as he tried to do so, suddenly a robe tied him up. He still tried to use his fire magic, but realized that the robe was made of something which would seal off any magicans powers.

"This is? Just who the hell is this?" Ren asked himself, struggling to free himself.

As Kazuma finished he used all of his strength to try and blow the enemy up, but was just confronted with another failure. He could not get his attacks through the barrier that was set up by the enemy. Not even with his contracter powers. This was bad. But there was still a way. He send wind blades flying at the enemy from mulitple sides, to keep it busy, while he realized that the being was busy enough he used another blade of with to cut one of the beings "arms", which finally freed Kirika. Before her body would hit the hard ground, he caught her. The sword was still inside her body, making her suffer so much.

Kazuma tried to concentrate so that he could remove the sword with his powers, which would make her feel not much pain. He closed his eyes, but was blown away by another heavy attack. He was reckless. There was now a second sword piercing through Kirika's abdomen.

"!" She screamed, as the sword slowly and painfully pierced through her. Her eyes widened while screaming, searching desperately for help. Kazuma remembered this, it was just like when Tsui-Ling was killed by Erwin.

Kazuma struggled hard to get up, Ren was horrified by the scene and Ayano was still unconscius.

Kazuma was beaten up a lot, but that wouldn't prevent him from continuing the fight. Once again he remembered the situation similar to his, he remembered it so well, but this time, he wouldn't fail to protect the person. He swore to himself that he would never fail in protecting anyone again.

So he got up and attacked the being again, without any luck. Instead, attacks were fired at him, he tried to dodge them, but there just were too many. It was as if, 100 magic users were up against him. Many attacks hit him, but he still tried to fight back. Without any luck.

"Why? Why am I so weak again? Who the hell is this?" He thought, fearing that he would lose Kirika.

He once again tried to attack the enemy, but was knocked out by an attack which destroyed much of the Kannagi estate. Kirika was now laying on the floor, the swords disappeared, nonetheless her bleeding only got worse. Kazuma got up and rushed over to her side.

"We need to get away from here." He said, carrying her piggyback style. He was now covered in her blood.

Don't just l-eave Aya-no and Ren al-o-ne" She said weakly. I will come and save them when I made sure you are safe." He promised, even though he knew he couldn't garuntee it. As he tried to leave the mansion, he was thrown back by a strong barrier which even managed to get to him even though he was protected by the wind spirits.

"I will save you." He promised Kirika. But as he said that the thing he couldn't see chopped Kirika's head off with an enormous speed.

He was unable to save someone dear to him again. Who could have want to make him suffer so much? Whose style was that? He could only guess...

He sank to the ground, not caring what might happen to him and looked at the sky.

**I hope you enjoyed this! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I am extremely sorry for taking so long to update! I don't want to make any excuses, I just hope you're happy that I finally post a new chap! **

**Yukihime: You asked whom Kazuma would choose if Tsui-Ling was to wake up from her dead. Psychologically speaking and realistically seen it would clearly be Tsui-Ling. But since there is no common sense in anime and the story isn't finished you all can think of it however you like. I got the impression that Kazuma holds feelings for both of them. Which is reallyyy cute! Hehe. **

"Kazuma!"

"Ni-sama!"

Kazuma heard the voices of these who were most precious to him calling him, but somehow, his body wouldn't move to bother and look up to them.

"Kazuma, are you al..." Ayano couldn't finish her sentence. Her lips formed to a shocked scream, when she saw Kirika's head which was seperated from her body.

"Ni-sama! What the hell happened!" Ren asked in shock as he bent down to his elder brother.

"I...failed...again..." Kazuma said, with sorrowfull eyes that were still looking up the sky.

Ayano clenched her fists as tears started to stream down her cheeks. She walked up to her broken fiance, bent down and pulled him on his collar. She realized that he was just about to lose it again.

"You idiot! It's not your fault! Stop blaming yourself! It's the bastards fault who murdered dad, uncle and now even Kirika! Don't you dare to blame yourself Kazuma! Back then it wasn't your fault either! You did everything you could to try and protect her! So don't blame yourself you stupid Idioooooot!" She cried harder, she didn't want Kazuma to be sad, she didn't want him to experience the same pain he did back then. She also still had to defeat the enemy, and in order to do that she needed Kazuma's help at any cost.

Kazuma looked at her with regretful eyes.

"Ayano...are you sure...you want to be with someone like me? Someone this weak, who brags about protecting everyone all the time, but in the end he is weak and useless? Are you sure you want to be with someone like that you airhead?" He yelled at her.

"Of course! I want to be with you! I would never want to be with anyone else! I don't care what you are...because..I love you Kazuma!" With that she pressed her lips against his and pulled her arms around his neck. Kazuma was surpirsed since he was almost always the one who started the affection. He pulled her closer and returned the kiss. It was so nice to feel her warmth. It felt like it gave him power. The power to continue fighting the piece of shit who killed 3 people dear to him. He gained the strenght to fight alongside Ayano and his adorable brother Ren.

Ren blushed heavily and turned around as the two kissed. Once their lips parted he looked at them again, but was still blushing slightly.

"Thanks Ayano." Kazuma smiled as he ran his hand through her silky hair.

"So, will you avenge, dad's, uncle's and Kirika's dead alongside me and Ren now?"

"Of course! We can't let that bastard get away. To be honest, I have a slight idea of who could be behind all this."

"Are you serious Ni-sama? Tell us!"

"Filling my heart with despair by killing people dear to me. That unbelieveable strong amount of power. That enormous speed. It is someone who has a strong grudge against me."

"Then...?"

"Correct Ayano. It is one of Armagest's schemes. The fact that they can make themselves invisible is really tricky. We are at a huge disadvantage due to that."

"So what shall we do...?" Ayano asked as she looked at Kazuma, of whom she expected a plan. He should have one, he always did.

But this time, he looked clueless. It worried Ayano. Not only was she scared that their love would come to an end tonight because of that, she might even lose her beloved cousin's life. She also couldn't stand it if she wouldn't be able to avenge her fathers, Genma's and Kirika's dead. She started thinking of a plan by herself, but was stopped by a childish voice.

"My, my. This is getting boring. It might be more fun if my opponets actually see me."

"Who the hell is it?" Kazuma yelled angered.

Suddenly the three saw a young girl, around the same age as Ren. She had long blond hair and hazel eyes. She wore an elegant princess-like light blue dress and a matching ribbon in her had a playful expression on her face and an angelic voice. No one would believe this girl was resposible for 3 gruesome deads.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Elizabetilla Lezsaar. First born daughter of Erwin Leszaar. I have come here to avenge my fathers dead, who was killed by you. Kazuma Yagami." She said as she droped a curtsy.

"So I was right. It was one of you assholes."

"Of course. Or did you think I would just let you get away with killing my precious otou-san?"

"Don't give me that crap! Your father killed my girlfriend! He killed her just because he enjoyed seeing us suffer! He was a rotten bastard who deserved to die! And you will meet the same fate tonight girl! You are as rotten as him! Putting on a smile while having killed 3 people! Just die!" Kazuma yelled as he sent blades of wind towards her. A huge youma that looked like a monster stood protectively before the young maiden and blocked Kazuma's attack with his huge sword.

"This is my most loved servant, Herbert. A servant dad created only for me, his beloved Eliz. Herbert has a body as strong as Hercules, you would never be able to defeat him. Not even the contractor would. You know, I killed these three with Herbert. Herbert was playing with them a bit, it looked so funny, since they couldn't see us, they just tried to attack everything around them. Ahaaa I really had a good time. Now I am thinking of whom to kill first, the redhead or that blond boy. Hmmm, what do you think, Herbert?"

Herbert just replied with a loud scream, ready to kill anyone that was in his mistress way.

"You rotten kid! Ayano, let's kill her!"

"Got that!" Ayano replied and the two got in a fighting position. Eliz, as well got ready to fight the people she hated from the bottom of her heart.

"Wait!" Ren said as he stood before Eliz.

"Ren! Move!" Kazuma demanded.

"Wait, ni-sama, ne-sama! She is still a kid! She doesn't know what she is doing! She is thinking that she is doing the right thing in order to avenge her fathers dead! I don't think we should kill her! We could try to bring her back to sanity! She will probably understand us, if we try to communicate with her!"

"Stop talking shit Ren! You don't know what kind of criminals Armagest are! Talking won't work on them!"

"Ni-sama! Please, let's atleast try!"

"Ren! What the hell are you saying? Why are you taking the ones side who killed my father, your father and Kirika? What has gotten into you? If that's how you think, then I won't hold back!" Ayano yelled as she run towards Ren and charged Enraiha at him. He dodged several of her attacks, but one finally managed to hit him and the young boy fell to the ground.

Kazuma quickly rushed over to Ayano, knocked Enraiha out of her grip and held her arms back to prevent her from re-summoning it.

"Ayano! Stop it!"

"Let go of me! I need to avenge fathers dead!"

"Oh! This is getting interesting! Now I have all of you play against each other! Too bad you guys didn't invite more of your friends to play. Hmm, how about the american fire mage? Or the earth mage clan? That would have been so much fun!" Eliz gushed as she spinned around.

Kazuma clenched his teeth.

Ren, who was slightly injured from Ayano's attack, went over to Eliz. She looked at him with curious but joyful eyes, expecting him to try and attack her. She already knew he wouldn't stand a chance against her, a sadistic smile formed on her lips. She didn't know though, that her wish wouldn't be fulfilled...

The young boy bowed before the maiden. Kazuma's and Ayano's eyes widened, while Ayano was still more than angry at her younger cousin. But she already regretted that her anger almost made her kill him, when he was one of the few people in her life who supported her.

"Eliz-san! Please forgive Ni-sama! We are really sorry that we had to kill your dad! We can understand the pain you must have felt when he died! But paying us back for it isn't the right thing to do! Please try to forgive us! Right now, you are doing the same thing you say you despise so much! You are killing the one responsible for making you suffer. That is the same thing ni-sama did back then. You hate him for that, but please try to understand why he did it. It's not like he didn't have any reason, but your father on the other hand, just killed for pleasure. Who do you think is the bad guy here? Please try to think about it! And please forgive us, let's start over and be friends! I beg of you! Stop the bloodshed!"

The young Armagest princess stood still, it was as if she was paralyzed. She thought about Ren's words for a while. But they were wrong. They didn't make any sense. They were just so...wrong! Thinking of her father, her beloved father who was taken away from her and listening to the way Ren tried her to forget it all. It made her sad and angry at the same time. So much that she realized her full power and hit Ren with it.

"Don't give me that crap!" She yelled in a sorrowfull tone.

"Ren!"

"Ren!" Kazuma and Ayano both yelled as they just saw Ren's body flying into the sky and being hit fatally by the girl's attack.

"Stop it!" Kazuma yelled as he reached out his arm to grab Ren. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Ren!" Ayano cried.

"Is this-the end? I wish I could have done something..." Ren thought as his eyes slowly closed.

**That's it for chap 4! Will Ren make it? I really hope you liked this! Again sorry for the long delay! Pls review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! **

**Yukihime: Don't apologize!Yeah I know Inuyasha, it's one of my favorite animes. Like with Kazuma I think Inuyasha should just marry Kikyo AND Kagome. Hehe. **

**Let's start the chappy...**

Ren's body heated up. Fire spirits gathered around him and tried to protect him from Eliz's massive attack. He closed his eyes. Even though he was a man and he wanted to be strong and though like his big brother, he was still a little child, afraid of pain and dead. He heard his respected brothers and cousins cries. They broke his heart, he did not want them to be sad. Darn, after all it was his fault anyway. Why was he being so stupid? Believing in the good of the girl... But when he saw her and heard her story, he really felt sorry for her. But maybe, that was just his naive heart playing him a pathetic prank. He would drive his own self to dead.

"I am an idiot.." He thought over and over again. But something was odd- even though he was surrounded by such a big amount of evil power, he couldn't feel any pain.

"What on earth is going on?" He asked himself as he opened his eyes. He saw how Kazuma and Ayano gathered fire and wind spirits in order to protect him. The two were struggling and he realized that he had to do something to help them. They probably thought he was unconscious since he had his eyes closed all this time.

"Damn it..." He thought as he closed his eyes to summon the purification flame. As he gathered all of his power he planned to finish the girl in one hit.

"Finish her? Should I really do that? But...I don't think that something like my attack would kill her...she is really strong...her servant is probably going to protect her too. Anyways...I've to stop her attack for now. "

"Ni-sama, ne-sama, move!" Ren yelled as he got into a fighting position.

"Ren!" Kazuma and Ayano smiled in unison.

Ren nodded with eyes full of determination.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" His attack created a huge explosion. At first sight, it seemed like Eliz was caught up in it. But once all the smoke was gone, she was standing there, with a confident smirk on her face.

Ren clenched his fists.

"My my. You sure are an interesting bunch. I can have fun with you all day!" Eliz laughed sadistically.

"You bitch! How dare you try to kill my brother!" Kazuma yelled.

"Now now. How many brothers of people did you kill, my dear Yagami-san? You should try to act less selfish."

"It's enough!" Kazuma yelled as he created a tornado.

"OH!" Eliz said with eyes full of joy. She was enjoying this, to her all this was nothing but a game. Completely ignoring all the suffering she caused.

Herbert jumped protectively before Eliz and destroyed the tornado in a single weep with his sword.

"Shit!" Kazuma thought angered.

"What? That is all you've got? I heard you killed my precious Otou-san with your contractor powers-how about you activate them right now so that we can have some more fun?"

Kazuma, knowing that he was still too weak to activate his contract for a second time, just stood there with an angry look on his face and his fists clenched. Realizing how much pain her fiance was currently in, Ayano stepped up.

"I will take you on." Ayano said confident, but in truth she was shaking. But she had to do this, after all she wanted to be of use to Kazuma. She wanted him to be able to rely on her in hard times.

"Ayano, don't!" Kazuma yelled.

"Ne-sama!" Ren yelled shoked.

Ayano turned around to look at them with a warm smile.

"It's alright, don't worry. I will buy you some time Kazuma. I will just be doing the usual. I will just be distracting the enemy. Nothing is going to happen to me." Ayano assured, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her promise.

"Huh? Interesting. Well I don't really mind who comes at me first." Eliz replied with a smirk.

Ayano clenched her teeth, she held Enraiha in her hand tightly.

Kazuma couldn't bear to watch any longer. He already lost Jugo, his dad and Kirika, he couldn't afford to lose the person he loved the most as well.

"Idiot!" He yelled as he stepped before her and pushed her away. It caused her to fall to the ground, landing on her butt.

"Who is the idiot here!" She bellowed in her usual enraged tone. And somehow, even though he was aware of the seriousness of the situation, Kazuma couldn't help but smile. Her being like that just brought back so many memories.

"So? You are going to fight me first after all?" Eliz asked in a surprised tone.

"Well, it doesn't matter, all of you will die anyway!" She continued with a bright smile.

"You sure are Erwins daughter." Kazuma said with clenched teeth.

"That is a compliment. Thank you Kazuma Yagami."

"Stop the talking and start fighting!" Kazuma yelled.

"GO! Herbert!"

"KAZUMA!" Ayano yelled as her heart filled with fear for might losing her loved one. She jumped up and realeased a lot of power. The area heated up, her flame was crimson now. She draw Enraiha at Herbert. He moaned in pain as the strock hit him, but it was just for a moment.

"Hmph. Something like that won't do shit to Herbert!" Eliz said arrogantly.

Kazuma gave Ren a stern look, telling him to help him out. Kazuma sent blades of wind flying towards the monster as Ren sent some fire balls towards it.

Herbert destroyed the attacks without much effort.

"Hey now! If you want to play with me use something more entertaining! You bore me already! I might just chop your heads off if this continues!" Eliz cried like a little child.

"Ni-sama! We should come up with some plan!" Ren said.

"This is fucking bad. Her being here doesn't give us the opportunity to discuss anything. Not to forget that getting too close can be suicide. I honestly believe we should just run. I won't be able to activate my contract anytime soon and I can't put you two into any further danger."

Ayano looked disappointed, she wanted to avenge her fathers dad really badly, but even the stubborn redhead realized now, that the enemy was too strong. To defeat it, they'd need a plan.

Much to her displeasure she said:

"But how are we supposed to run, she is right here..."

"That's the problem..." Kazuma replied.

"We could start running as fast as we could, but she will most likely chase us."

"The best way would be to block her view for a while..." Kazuma whispered.

"That's it!" Ren cheered.

"So, does anyone have a bomb like that?" Ayano ask clumsily.

"No, can't you do something like that with your fire magic?"

"I can't! It's impossible!" Ayano yelled as she stomped.

"Hey! Stop being lazy! Get up and fight!" Eliz ordered as she pointed her tiny finger at the three.

"Now now, you should relax Armagest maiden." Kazuma stated with a smirk. He tried to attack her from behind by sending wind blades towards her. At first, it looked like it might work, since neither Eliz nor Herbert realized he was attacking. But a barrier immediately built up before Eliz as the attack was millimeters away from her body.

Kazuma's eyes widened.

"Nice tactic. But as you saw, it won't work on me."

"How the hell were you supposed to sense that?" Ayano bellowed.

"You there! Don't you use such language while talking to me!"

Ayano clenched her teeth, but Kazuma pulled her back, so that she wouldn't try anything stupid.

"I am guessing Erwin gave you all of his power." Kazuma suggested, still disgusted by everything Armagest did.

"That's right. When he died, his power immediately flow into my body. No magican is able to surpass me. I am the strongest magican alive."

"You're pretty cocky." Ayano said.

"I know, especially since I defeated your weak father." Eliz replied with a gaze of challenge.

"You fucking bitch!" Ayano yelled, trying to run at her, but she was again stopped by the strong arms of Kazuma.

"What are you doing let me go!" Ayano struggled.

"Ayano, calm down. We can't get killed here. We will definetily avenge Jugo's, my old man's and Kirika's dead soon, but calm down for now. We can't defeat her." He whispered into her ear. His warm breath and the gentle tone of his voice calmed the Kannagi heiress down instantly.

"Where is your mother?" Ren asked as he looked at Eliz with concern in his eyes.

"She is at home."

"So, your mom is still alive huh?"

"Of course she is! What did you assume?"

"No, I just thought that your dad must have loved your mom. I can't understad why someone who understands the feeling of love would take that beautiful feeling away from someone else. I can't understand why your father killed Tsui-Ling. He would have been sad if someone killed your mom."

"These people don't care for others at all Ren. If killing people gives them pleasure, they will do it, no matter the consequences." Kazuma interupted.

"That is exactly true. And we all know why we had to kill that girl, don't we?" Eliz asked, eyeing Kazuma.

Ayano and Ren seemed unaware, but Kazuma knew what she was refering too. Something he should never have done...

"Ayano-san, Yagami-san, Ren-kun!" A voice called out.

Kazuma was annoyed. Why did anyone have to come now?

Before them stood two figures. They were Kirika's comrads, Izumi and Daiki.

"Kirika did not pick up her phone, so we thought that we should come to check up on her." Izumi stated, looking around.

Kazuma, Ayano and Ren didn't reply at all. Daiki could only guess what happened and his heart started to ache. Izumi still couldn't believe it, she would never believe that someone like Kirika could get killed. She went around to check the place, and she found something horrible. Her beloved comrads, whom she has worked with for years now, chopped off head.

As she looked at it, she started to scream in agony. Daiki couldn't bear to see her like that, he had feelings for her, but he was rejected by Izumi all the time. But right now he didn't care, he knew she needed to be comforted in this situation. He just pulled her in his arms and hugged her, so that she could cry in his arms. Usually, she would have pushed him off, but right now she felt really safe in his arms. They gave her the feeling of support for having to go through this painful situation. Even though the situation was horrible, Daiki enjoyed being able to hold Izumi like this.

"Awww! I am really happy you two came, we will have even more fun now!" Eliz said as she reached out her hand to start something.

**That's it for now! I hope you liked it! In the next chap the group will finally be able to strike the enemy! But that's all I'll say for now! Pls review!**

**p.s: In the novel Daiki has feelings for Izumi, unfortunately there was not much on the couple in the anime but I think they're cute! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone! Thank you for reviewing, let me get back to all of you!**

**yukihime: You are right but in anime everything is possible! Hehe. Thanks for always reviewing it makes me really happy! And sorry I did never watch Shugo chara or maid sama. But I like YuixHinata from angel beats and NagisaxTomoya from clannad. If you have not watched these yet I think you really should I highly recommend them!**

**ur worst Nightmare452: Aww thanks I am so happy that you like my story!**

**kazumalover83: Thanks for the review, I hope this chap is not too sad for your likes! **

**Katty: Well here goes! Sorry for taking so long! :(**

**I also want to apologize to all my readers again for taking so long to update. I have been lazy and busy, pls forgive me!**

**On with the story...**

"Ayano, this is our chance to blow her vision. She is summoning a major tornado right now, use all your strenght to use an attack with the crimson flame at her. That will create a huge explosion and all of us should be able to escape. While Eliz won't see anything. Don't worry about her sensing anyone. I will make all of us invisible to her. It will take my a lot of strenght, but it's worth it and I am going to recover till the next time we fight her." Kazuma ordered Ayano in a very serious tone.

Ayano felt pressured. If she failed she would be blamed for not being able to save them.

"I..I can't do this Kazuma!" The red head protested.

"You can do it Ayano! Believe in yourself!"

"What if I fail!"

"Idiot girl! Why does the heir of the Kannagi say something like this? Please Ayano, hurry that sleazy girl will be done soon." Kazuma assured her with a loving smile as he run a hand down her cheek. It made her tremble. She so wished she could just cuddle him right now. But there were to many things she had to worry about now..

"You jerk! Of course I won't fail!" She said while holding up enraiha. She closed her eyes to summon the crimson flame. Ren, Kazuma, Izumi and Daiki looked at the young Kannagi expectant as her body started to cover in the crimson flame.

"Take this!" Eliz yelled as she sent the tornado moving towards the group.

"How about you get some manners, midget?" Ayano yelled back as she realesed all of her power to create the explosion as Kazuma ordered.

"Huh? Is this the famous crimson flame? It makes me happy that you finally decided to get serious! I enjoy serious fights you know...However..something like that won't have any effect on Erwin Leszaar's first born daughter!"

As the two attacks met, a huge explosion was created, just like Kazuma predicted.

"Now is our chance, Izumi, Daiki, escape with the car as fast as possible. Ayano, Ren and me will fly. We will meet at Kannazuki street where my apartment is. You remember it right Daiki?"

"Yes I do. See you guys there."

"Let's hurry." Kazuma ordered as he pressed Ayano and Ren against his well built body and flew into the sky with them.

"I am really glad we were able to get away alive..." Ayano sighed with relief.

"Yeah..." Ren replied, still thinking of a way to liberate Eliz's mind.

Kazuma realized the tension in Ayano and tried to comfort her once again.

"Ayano. Trust me. We will avenge your dads, my dads and Kirika's dead soon. Just be patient. I had to wait for 2 years until I could pay my greatest enemy Erwin Leszaar back for what he took from me. So please try to be patient Ayano. I promise we will finish them off."

"Stop saying that ni-sama!" Ren yelled. It was rare for this friendly and fragile boy to get so pissed.

"I am angry at her for killing father, uncle and Kirika-san but I still think that by killing her we will only be doing the things we despise so much. As you heard she has a mother. Just image how sad her mother will be if she finds out that her beloved child was killed! Not only is that sad and inhuman, we will also have a new enemy by then. And the circle of hatred and revenge will never close. Please, ne-sama, nii-sama I understand how sad the two of you are and how much you want to punish her for what she did. But we could just try to change her- maybe we could lock her up for sometime. Wouldn't that be enough of a punishment? I will really try my best, to change her way of thinking! I swear!"

"What you are saying makes sense but it is too naive. You shouldn't even believe for a minute that anyone from the Leszaar family would be sad about someones dead."

"Well Eliz is sad about her fathers dead and that is why she holds a grudge against you and does all this!"

Kazuma was silent for a while. The kid was so damn right.

What surprised Kazuma the most was that Ayano wasn't saying anything at all. He would have expected her to completely loose it like earlier today. Perhaps she was just too weak to say anything else at this point.

"Nii-sama, Nee-sama, if we manage to quiet her down- wouldn't it be enough to lock her up somewhere for a while?"

"If you really will be able to convince her. But I will be sure to kill that monster of hers." Ayano said displeased.

"Nee-sama!"

"Ren."

"Huh? What's it nii-sama?"

"I am glad that I have a kind-hearted brother like you. You remind me of mom all the time."

"nii-sama..." Ren blushed heavily, Kazuma smiled and patted his little brothers head. Ayano still seemed somehow depressed about the new conclusion Ren offered her, but it would probably be better then creating more and more problems. If she were to kill Eliz, her mom and servants would probably go after her and people close to her. Yukari, Nanse and everyone else would be in danger. Maybe it was really possible to change the girls mind. She was still a kid after all... What worried Ayano was, what will they do if said kid won't stop? For now she thought she just had to trust Ren. Something that wasn't easy, since Eliz went nuts the last time he tried to convince her.

Ayano felt her eyelids getting heavy. She needed to rest. She was awake for 38 hours now.

They finally arrived at Kazuma's apartment. Ayano immidiately went into the bathroom to have a shower. After that, she just wanted to sleep and try to sort herself out.

"Daiki and Izumi aren't here yet." Kazuma stated worried.

"I hope nothing happened to them on the way here!" Ren burst out.

"Wait, I will call Daiki and check what's taking them so long."

**Phonecall between Daiki and Kazuma**

"Kazuma?"

"Daiki, where are you?"

"We will be up there in a minute. We are on the lift now."

"Okay. We will be waiting."

**End of phonecall**

"What were they saying?" Ren yelled with clenched fists as he stood up.

"Now, now. Calm down. They are on their way."

Ren sighed in relief and sat back down.

In the meanwhile, the broken Ayano let the hot water pour down her creamy and curvy body.

"Otou-san...I will never see him again...never...how can I forgive that girl? It's impossible..."

Ayano doubted being able to get along with Ren's plan, but she remembered something Eliz said.

"Kazuma is the one who killed my beloved Otou-sama! I will make him pay for that!"

"She actually went through the same...It is only natural that she holds such a huge grudge against Kazuma. But I wouldn't kill people around the culprit. They have nothing to do with anything. Father, uncle Genma and Kirika were completely innocent. If she wanted revenge she could have just killed off Kazuma." Ayano thought as she realized that the brat was actually damn right evil.

"Father...please tell me what to do!" Ayano cried as she didn't know what to believe in anymore. Her father was someone she could always rely on. Whenever she needed advice she would ask him. He was very intelligent, vise, calm, strong and caring. Thinking of all that just made her more sad. She started to slowly slip down until she sat at the showers ground. She cried and cried and cried.

After Daiki and Izumi arrived, Kazuma offered them some tea and told them to rest for a while. He then realized how long Ayano had been under the shower already and went into the bathroom to check on her.

"Ayano, is everything alright?" Kazuma asked. And then he saw the fragile little figure sitting on the floor crying to get her father back. That view hurt Kazuma a lot.

"Ayano. Calm down." He said as he carried her bridal style. His clothes were all wet but he did not care.

"I wil always be there for you. Don't keep your sadness to yourself. If you want to cry, cry. I will be there for you. Okay?"

He wiped her tears away and kissed her wet forehead.

Ayano just nodded and let the man she loved carry her on his bed. He dried her up with a towel. Seeing her naked body made feelings wield up inside him. But now wasn't the time for something like this. Ayano was broken. He had to ignore his urge for now.

"Get into your pyjamas and sleep for a while Ayano." Kazuma said as he throw the red head's set of pink pyjamas on the bed. Ayano finally got up and wore the clothes. While the fabric slipped over her body, Kazuma observed it carefully.

"Damn..." He thought as he pushed the thoughts away again.

"Are Izumi and Daiki here yet?"

"Yes. They are."

"Glad that they're safe."

"Let's sleep Kazuma." Ayano gestured as she already got cozy. Kazuma knew he still had to discuss things with Izumi and Daiki, but he still couldn't just leave a broken Ayano by herself. He decided to stay by her side until she fell asleep.

He got under the blanket and lay close to her. He pulled her to his body and ran his hand up and down her back. Ayano pressed her body even closer on Kazuma's and buried her head into his chest. She started to cry again. Even though he could feel her tears, she was happy that he didn't get to see that pathetic crying face of her again.

"I love you Ayano." He whispered and kissed her head over and over again.

Ayano's tears stopped falling, and she looked up at him.

"I am truly blessed to have him by my side. I am sure that I can overcome all this with him by my side." She thought as she kissed his neck and quietly replied

"I love you too..."

**So this chap was kind of a filler but I hope you like the fluff between AyanoxKazuma. Next chap will be more action!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! onegai nanooooo! :P **


End file.
